gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kidzspeed5
Buzzard Please leave the description alone from now on. The rotor notation has been made, it is fine. Also, please don't make opinionated statements in articles. Articles contain factual information, and a degree of professionalism is expected. Monk Talk 13:22, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I think Hydra is better against ground targets and lacks some in air battles against things such as the Pyro. Heck, it can even be taken out by a Seabreeze! I wish for you to look at this video and then reply back. I want to see your opinion AFTER the video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqCqZVPcANo Sincerely, Christian A.K.A. Kidzspeed5 (talk) 19:14, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Downforce Does not merit a page - please add your info as a section to the Vehicle Features page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:29, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't even need a section. Not only do about 90% of cars technically have it, but you are getting all the technical side of it completely wrong. Please stop adding links to a unnecessary article/section. Monk Talk 19:16, July 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok, ill just keep it to the feautures page. Still, better to know than to not know. Kidzspeed5 (talk) 14:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::In case it was unclear, "It doesn't even need a section" meant DO NOT add it to Vehicle Features. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:48, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, so where should it be? It is just better for someone to know about it than to not know about it. It is something that exists in GTA 5, and if something as obscure as the back up beeper deserves a section, than downfirce deservses to be somewhere on this wiki. :::17:05 EST Kidzspeed5 (talk) 21:05, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::What's obscure to you isn't obscure in general - downforce exists on just about any sports or supercar. The fact the game doesn't have this downforce value on every single super/sports car in the game doesn't mean its any more unique - the game simply uses the downforce multiplier to alter the way cars behave. Downforce isn't a "vehicle feature" - it's a performance-related topic, to be discussed (NOT with random multiplier values nobody can understand) in the performance section of the vehicles in question. ::::Back-up bleepers, on the other hand, are unique additions featured on several vehicles, with an audible appearance. It's more or less a design feature, but considering the sound is on only a select number of vehicles, and has different variances, grants it a place as a "vehicle feature". Again, this is a vehicle feature - downforce isn't a feature, it's a general performance behavior. Every car has "downforce" - some cars have none of it, some cars have lots of it. That doesn't warrant it a place on a page intended to document unique features. If I ever see these downforce multipliers added to another page on the wiki, I'm afraid I'll have to issue you with a warning for failing to abide to my explanation. Random multipliers mean absolutely nothing to people. Monk Talk 21:47, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, my bad, I think the fact that the specter doesn't have an engine texture would be a better example. Also, doesn't mean nothing for those 140,000+ people who subscribed to Broughy1322. Kidzspeed5 (talk) 14:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::"doesn't mean nothing to..." It does not matter. downforce multipliers are just the most recent addition to the handling configuration to impact the in-game physics. Only being on the recent DLC vehicles does not make them any more worthy of mention than the drag coefficients or suspension factors or any other raw data present in the handling.meta. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:04, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::If recent means a year plus.Kidzspeed5 (talk) 14:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::Anyway, maybe there could be a page about the handling files, for those GTA nerds out there? (me being one) Kidzspeed5 (talk) 14:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) If you want handling files, download the game and create your own table - we used to document game files but refuse to ever since OpenIV situated arised a few months ago. I refuse to repost these to avoid future difficulties. Monk Talk 15:51, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Why cant I just make a link to Broughy1322's spreadsheet, and then create a page to explain how those values work? Also, who cares about the specter not having an engine texture? And who cares about the performance of their vehicle? Kidzspeed5 (talk) 16:42, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :If users want to find out the information Broughy provides, they can go to Broughy. We don't spam links of external sites just for the sake of things. Besides, file content isn't directly published on the wiki. And the Specter lacking an engine isn't relevant to this discussion, and your second point is pathetic. If you want Broughy content, go to Broughy. The handling.dat spreadsheet might be nice, but it's not relavant to this wiki. Monk Talk 18:50, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Ok. Got it. Ill just provide some information about the performance without puttiong any numbers. Kidzspeed5 (talk) 18:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Descriptions You really need to work on the formality of your descriptions - what is currently on the Hydra article is perfectly fine, as it explains, in detail, its performance compared to its competitors. Saying things like "it's better as x rather than y" is opinionated and is controversial, some people may not want to use it as x or y. Furthermore, saying "it's ok" is also very biased. Monk Talk 19:09, March 17, 2018 (UTC)